The Eternal Struggle
by Iluvcandyiluvcandy
Summary: Title is because of the struggle between Mew and Arceus in this story. Kinda based off of ClicheStorm. Read it! Join Hilda as she kicks butt, is awesome, travels with her friends, meets mysterious people, and maybe falls in love? Pairing undecided, rated K for maybe a bit of swearing. Prologue short, XD. Updating will be fragmented! Bear with me!
1. Prologue

**AN: Lalalalala~ New story~ Okay... updating will be fragmented... XD Um... Okay, go on! Start this very cliche and unoriginal story!**

The sun shone through the window as the girl slept. This girl was ordinary in most aspects, but extraordinary in one.

She had a great destiny in front of her.

She was destined to either bring peace and truth to the land or let the region be destroyed.

It was all up to a single choice.

The most crucial choice in history.

The one that would decide the fate of Unova.

And to keep her from making that wrong choice, there would be a protector assigned to her.

A protector very much like her, in many ways.

Together, they would change history for better-or for worse.

**AN: Short. Yup! XD**

**I'm out nao! Bye!**


	2. Bacon, Weeds, and Pink Blobs

_**Chapter one-Bacon, Weed, and... Pink Blob?**_

**AN: Okay, so, next chapter. Hope you likeys!**

**NARRATOR'S POINT OF VIEW (POV)**

The Pidoves chirped and the Lillipups frolicked, yet a girl of 15-that-day still slept.

"TIME TO WAKE UP HILDA!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

Grumbling, the girl got up and thought for a moment.

Why did she feel so happy? She had it on the tip of her tongue, but somehow couldn't grasp it.

That was it! Beaming, she rushed downstairs and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I'M 15 TODAY!"

Her mother, a kind, loving person, stared at her and stated calmly, "You're in your pajamas. Now go and change, Cheren and Bianca will be over any minute now."

Hilda-that was the girl's name-grumbled, "Killjoy," and went back upstairs to change.

When she came back down, she discovered that her mother was right-"For once," she muttered under her breath-as her friend Cheren was sitting primly on the flower-patterned couch.

Trust Cheren to make even as special an occasion as getting their first Pokemon a pompous and elegant celebration.

But even he, as calm and reserved as he was, couldn't control his feelings of anticipation as Hilda's mom brought the innocuous-looking-box in and set it on the coffee table in front of him.

**HILDA'S POV**

I looked at the box in anticipation.

"AWESOME!" I squealed, eliciting a look from Cheren.

I moved towards the box, but Cheren's arm got in the way.

"Let GO!" I yelled at him.

He sighed. "Hilda, show some self-control for once. Bianca's still not here yet, remember? We promised we'd wait for her."

"More like you promised her..." I grumbled, trailing off. My eyes darted around the room in search of something to distract myself from the box that just sat there, seeming to taunt me.

Finally, they landed on the Wii, and I grinned.

"Hey Cherry boy, you up for a game of Pokemon Matchups?"

He rolled his eyes. He knew I knew he wouldn't be able to resist a nice game of Type Matchups, because even though it was a video game that "rotted your brains", it was also "highly educational and would give a good boost to beginning trainers."

**Blahblahblahmynameissomerandomtimeskip**

A few matchups later, I was glaring at Cheren in exhaustion. He had beaten the PANTS offa me-AGAIN.

"HA HA YOU LOSE SUCKER!" he yelled at me.

I swear to Mew that I've only seen him this childish after a good game of Pokemon Matchups.

"Okay, fine, you won..." I admitted quietly.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" See what I mean?

"OKAY! FINE! YOU WON!" I yelled at him.

He stuck out his tongue at me. Yep, you read that right!

Cheren Harfsworth (Hehe, like the name?) STUCK HIS TONGUE OUT.

See what I mean when I say he's never been so childish?

But I digress. Just at that moment, Bianca came bursting into my room.

"Am I a little late again? So-ooooo-ry!" she exclaimed. Bianca's always been so flighty...

Cheren rolled his eyes. "Bianca, I've known you for fifteen years now, and I know you'll always be late, but seriously? Today's the day we get to choose our first Pokemon!"

"I know. Sorry, Hilda, sorry, Cheren." she replied dejectedly.

"Well then, since we're all here now, why don't we open the box?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Bianca exclaimed, brightening. "Hilda gets first pick cause it's her birthday!"

Well I obviously had no objections to that, so I tore open the box and tossed the wrapping aside.

"Cool!" I yelled as it opened and I saw three gleaming little Pokeballs inside.

"How about we let them out first, before we pick them?" I asked.

Without waiting for an answer, I let them out. There came a flash of white light and three popping noises as the Pokemon popped out.

I looked at them.

"So..." I said, pointing at the black and orange pig.

"That one is a pig, and pigs are bacon. No bacon." The pig snorted in slight anger.

Next, I focused on the green and cream weed.

"That one is a weed. I don't like weeds. No weed." The weed stuck up its nose.

"And finally..." I continued, my gaze landing on the... wait, what? Pink... Blob...? Floating in midair? My jaw unhinged, and I gaped for a moment before...

"Cool!" I squealed, running over to it. "I get a Pink Blob as my starter!"

It moved, and I said, "Wait, what? This isn't some elaborate joke?"

"Apparently not," Cheren replied, looking as confused as I felt.

"So..." Bianca chirped, "Hilda gets a floating Pink Blob as her starter! Now my turn!"

She ran over to the bacon and grabbed it. "I GET THIS ONE!" The pig snorted happily, setting her dress on fire.

"GAH!" she screamed.

Cheren ran to the bathroom and came back a few seconds later with a fire extinguisher.

Yep, you read that right, a fire extinguisher. We Whites have a FIRE EXTINGUISHER in our bathroom. Let's just say that it's a long story involving burnt bacon, a Darmanitian, and Mom screaming.

So Cheren extinguished her dress while I chuckled to myself, muttering, "Hehe, this is why I didn't choose a bacon..."

And soon, Bianca was back to herself!

"So I get this one," she pointed at the bacon, "and you get this one Cheren!" She pointed at the weed.

"Don't I get a choice?" he asked, but he knew he had no choice. "Ah well, I wanted this one anyway."

So then we stampeded downstairs, with the Pink Blob floating behind us, and crashed into my mom, who was coming up the stairs.

"EEP!" she yelled, at seeing the Pink Blob. "WHAT POKEMON IS THAT?"

So then we had to go and explain what happened with the Pink Blob and the weed and the bacon, and after we were done, she rolled her eyes and said,

"Hilda, you know we Whites are never insulting to Pokemon. The Pokemon you called 'BACON' is named Tepig, and the Pokemon you called 'WEED' is named Snivy."

"But MOOOOM!" I whined. "Snivy sounds like snotty, and Tepig sounds... like... like... Well, PIG!"

She sighed and said, "No excuses. You will call them by their names or-" she was interuppted by me, who said,

"Or DIE?"

"Oh forget it," she sighed.

Bianca and Cheren had been giggling (in Bianca's case) or staring (in Cheren's case).

"So, I heard that Professor Juniper wants you," she continued.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled. "Ohcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! BYEMOMSEEYALATER!"

I rushed out of the room and out the door with Bianca rushing after me and Cheren uttering a hasty apology to my mom, and then running after us.

When we FINALLY got to the Prof.'s lab, (It was only about 2 minutes away from my house, but Bianca took a detour to her house and I followed her) we just barged in.

Cheren was against it, but whatcha gonna do? Majority rules!

"HI PROF!" I yelled.

Prof. Juniper bustled out of the side room, whistling and humming to herself. Then she noticed us.

She jumped, and then, recovering, said, "Hi there! I've been waiting for you young people! My name is-"

"We already know your name, Prof. We've known you for fifteen years." Cheren butted in. I guess the excitement was getting to him.

The Prof. rolled her eyes slightly. "Come, come, Cheren! This is not a time to take things lightly. Today is a day to remember always, so it's best to behave with some formality. That being so, once again, my name is Professor Juniper, and I am researching when and how the creatures called Pokémon came into existence. It feels as though your Pokémon have already begun to trust you! By the way, would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?" She said all in one breath.

Cheren and Bianca gave their Pokemon nicknames, Sakura for Weed (It took a loooong time for Cheren to get Weed to like a nickname...) and Smoky for Bacon.

When she got to me, I rolled my eyes and presented the amazing Floating Pink Blob.

"Do you have any idea what it is?" I asked.

She stared at it for a minute, then started making little notes on a clipboard she produced from who-knows-where.

Finally, she replied, "It looks like an egg, but it isn't like anything I've ever seen before. Perhaps it's a Ditto egg?" She then shook her head.

"No, Ditto eggs don't float. It must be some Psychic type, then!" Her eyes widened.

"But the only Psychic type that is completely pink is-" She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it, Professor?" I pressed. "Come on, tell me!"  
"It's-nothing. Nothing." She replied.

I sighed and let the matter drop.

"And as for why I gave you all Pokemon..." She continued, back in her good spirits again.

"It's for the Pokedex, isn't it?" Cheren blurted.

"I am astonished. Nice work, Cheren! You have already studied Pokémon extensively, haven't you? Still, let me explain everything from the beginning, for everyone's sake. The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! So, I want you three to visit many places and meet all of the Pokémon in the Unova region! This is my request. Hilda! Cheren! Bianca! You'll go on an adventure to complete the Pokédex, will you not?" She replied, more for the benefit of Bianca than Cheren and I.

I took a deep breath. With Pink Blob by my side, we would complete the Pokedex and fulfill the Prof.'s request.

"Yes." I answered, feeling lightheaded and dizzy all of a sudden.

I dimly heard Cheren and Bianca echo, "Yes."  
Somehow the Pink Blob heard us, for the glow around it seemed to intensify.

Then, it exploded.

"OH JEEZ!" I yelled, my head mysteriously back to normal. "I JUST KILLED A POKEMON!"

The air where the Pink Blob once was seemed to shimmer, and from the sparkles (Yes, sparkles.) **(AN: Hehe sparkles hehe)** there came a pink cat-like Pokemon.

"Um... What?" I asked, oh-so-smartly.

Professor Juniper gasped. "That-That-That's-"

"It's what?" I asked.

"That's... That's... A Mew..." she breathed, awestruck.

"Um... A who?" I asked.

"A MEW." she replied, putting emphasis on the word MEW.

"Okay... A Mew..." I repeated, not getting it.

"Oh, you must have never heard of one." the Prof. replied. "Look it up with this Pokedex."

She handed me a red Pokedex, and I pointed it at the "Mew."

"Mew," it bleeped. "The New Species Pokemon. Because it is able to use every move, there are many scientists who believe that it is the ancestor of all Pokémon. Mew is a member of the legendary Mew duo, along with Mewtwo."

I stared at the Mew. "But... "

The Prof. nodded. "You have a legendary as your starter."  
My mouth fell open. "I was GOING to say but it's PINK!"

The Mew looked at me. I SWEARRRRRRR to HIGH HEAVEN it glared at me. Then it transformed into a PINK PERSON!

No, I mean literally. Her hair was pink, her clothes were pink, literally everything about her (except her skin) was pink. There was even a pink TAIL protruding from the bottom of her dress!

Prof. Juniper gasped. "This must be the legendaries' rumored human forme! I have to take a video of this..." She looked frantically around for her video camera and clipboard.

"Excuse me, but I didn't choose to be pink. I would much rather be rid of the nasty color and be shiny, but I can't control how I look in Pokemon form," the Mew-turned-human-thing said.

"And I don't appreciate being called a thing," she added.

I gaped at her and swallowed visibly. "Why... How... Uh..." I stuttered, coming to an awful conclusion.

"YOU CAN READ MINDS!" I bellowed, pointing at the Mew thing.

"You called me a thing again. And yes, I'm a Psychic type, of COURSE I can read minds." the MEW NOT-THING replied.

"Oh. Um... Okay." I said, scratching my head a little.

"You're gifted with words," the Mew said sarcastically.

"Why are you here, then?" I asked. "You're, well, a legendary."

"Glad you noticed." the Mew replied. "Well, long before humans existed, I came into being. And when I came into being, I felt a little lonely, so I decided to create life, basically.

"I created Pokemon in herds, and one of those herds was the Arceus herd. They each were a different type.

"But one day, the Normal type Arceus saw a piece of immortal cake meant for my chosen Pokemon legendaries. It was guarded by a golden fence.

"This Arceus wanted to be a legendary, but not just a legendary. He wanted to be king of the legendaries, and he didn't plan on sharing the post with me.

"The fence was charmed, so that whoever broke through it would be stuck with that fence around his middle, but to this Arceus, a fence around his waist was a small price to pay for immortality.

"And so he broke through the fence and ate the cake. He had originally planned to murder all his brethren, but his plan worked better than he expected; the other Arceus thought the fence around his waist was frightening, and at the sight of him; died.

"Arceus set out to wrest power from me, and he convinced my chosen legendaries that life would be better with him as the leader. He then led his legendary army to defeat me, and I have been looking for someone to help me get my throne back ever since."

There was a silence in the room.

"Uh... That's interesting and all, but I still don't see where Hilda comes into play." Cheren remarked. I jumped; I had almost forgotten he and Bianca were there.

"You idiot human, didn't I just say? I said I have been looking for a human to help me! Hilda is obviously the one!" Mew snapped. Then, composing herself, she continued, "Sorry. Having lost my throne for over 4 billionenna (Made that word up. Is there a billionenna in real life? XD) has made me a little cranky. It would make anyone cranky to be happily ruling one moment, then kicked out of town the next."

Cheren looked a little mollified, but blushed from the roots of his hair to the tip of his chin.

Bianca stared. "S-so you mean Hilda's gonna help you defeat A-Arceus?"

"That's right, young one. Hilda's and I are going on a little adventure."

"But wait." I broke in. "I still want to travel the regions and earn all the gym badges."

Mew sighed. "All right, if you insist. We'll battle and get stronger. Deal?"

"Deal." I replied, extending a hand. She shook it.

"But, Mew, I was wondering, how did you know I was the one who you were supposed to join?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, that," Mew said, waving a hand. "You just had this aura glowing around you."

"Cool." I said unenthusiastically. "My aura glows."

There was an awkward silence, broken by Cheren and Bianca backing out the lab's doors. Mew and I followed, waving a hasty goodbye to the Prof.

**NARRATOR'S POV**

And so they set off on their journey... What challenge will Hilda and Mew face first? And will they be able to defeat Arceus, the ruler of all Pokemon?

**AN: XD Cheesy bit at the end. What do ya think? Likeys? Loveys? Leave a review and tell me what ya think! Bye!**


End file.
